Fairytale
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Mana always knew she had strange relationships she had, but the strangest one was the one with Seto and Seth in her two lives. SetoxManaxSeth Warning: Dark, twisted, implied sex.


Fairytale

Mana loved fairytales. In her present life and in the one in Egypt. Dirty little girls would suddenly become beautiful and have a man who loved them with all of there house. She was a dirty little girl, but no fairy turned her into a beautiful woman and a man didn't love with all of their heart.

She knew she always had strange relationships with men. When she was a girl in Egypt she had one teacher who loved stroking her hair and sometimes kiss her. He wasn't Mahado, but a young teacher who was wise beyond his years. At the time she was only nine years old and didn't know better. He said that she couldn't tell anyone because if they did he would get in a lot of trouble. He didn't "rape" her like some would expect, but he just touched her. He would sometimes kiss her neck and leave strange bruises on them and she would have to lie to Atemu about it. He liked stroking her back and kiss her lips, but that was all. He did end up getting caught though by Seth. He walked in when they were kissing.

At first he just stood there staring at them while she just stared at him. She was only in her white nightgown that went to her knees that time. He had asked her to wear it and sneak into his room at night and one of the straps of the dress had slide off her shoulder. He had stood there with only a white Egyptian skirt on. His muscles that were beginning to form were glistening in the moon light.

He was only thirteen years old at the time, but he knew what was going on. He knew better.

Then he opened his mouth, "What the hell are you doing to her?!" He had picked up a vase and kept hitting the teacher with it repeatedly. Until Mana had finally screamed. They both looked at the body. Seth had droplets of blood on his face, but he still smiled like he was about to cry. He then let go of the vase and opened his arms to her. She fell into them, crying until Mahado and the Pharaoh (atemu's father) came in to see what was going on.

He hadn't said anything. Mana had opened her mouth to explain, but Seth had said the man was evil evil man who liked to hurt children. She didn't understand this at the time.

Years later when she was sixteen she had a relationship with her best friend Atemu. They would hold hands and talk when he wasn't busy with being the Pharaoh. They would talk about all the myths in Egypt and in Greek. She loved the Greek ones the best and her favorite was Eros and Psyche. He looked at her, love, passion were in his eyes when she stared at him. That look stopped when Princess Teana who came from lower Egypt showed up at a party for the Pharaoh's seventeenth birthday.

Mana was nothing like Teana. She was graceful and beautiful while Mana was always messy and clumsy so she could understand why Atemu went to her open arms. He had smiled at her and said he was sorry and she lied through her teeth and said it was alright.

No, she didn't collapse and cry. All she could do was run after he left her alone. She ran into the garden until her legs couldn't take her any farther. She didn't cry though because she couldn't let him figure out how important he was to her. How he was her world and that he had ripped her heart out and stomped on it. She wouldn't dare let him see that.

"Mana, you idiot," she blinked a few times before she had seen Seth. He was practically glowing with his beautiful outfit made of blue silk. He smirked like he had expected this to happen and he probably did. He sat down on the ground though and opened his arms out for her. Her leg muscles twitched when she tried to get up, but then she felt him yank her up to him. He was sitting down in the flowers and he smirked at her only it looked more like a smile in the darkness.

"Baka," she muttered back at him. She clutched to him as he held her. Whispering twisted little stories about the gods and goddesses.

Even now in Modern Japan she had relationships, but when they ended Seto would always be there. Like with Jounouchi, Otogi, and Yugi. Jounouchi ended up in the arms of Mai, Otogi was a bit too aggressive, Yugi liked Anzu and was only dating her for comfort after she started dating Yami. He didn't hold her in this life, but he would tell her twisted little mother goose rhymes instead of twisted little stories about the gods and goddess.

When Jounouchi started dating Mai; Seto had started telling her about the story of Cinderella and how her step sisters cut off their toes just so they could slip into the slipper. After a date that had nearly gone way too far with Otogi; Seto sang to her the rhyme of What little girls are made of and what Little boys are made of. Forcing herself away from Yugi; Seto told her the tale about how vampires were born by Lilith, Adam's first wife.

After the break up with Jou; Seto kissed her cheek. After Otogi; Seto kissed her lips; and after Yugi he gave her a very long kiss. Always avoiding holding her.

Once when she got back from a really bad date from one of Jou's friends on Saturday night Seto had been there wearing a black turtleneck and jeans. His eyes seemed darker and scarier as he walked over to her. Humming a strange tone.

"Do you know the story of Solomon Grundy?" he had asked as she shook her head. He had grabbed her hand, careful not to touch the black eye that had started to form.

"Solomon Grundy born on Monday, christened on Tuesday, married on Wednesday, took ill on Thursday, worse on Friday, died on Saturday, on Sunday Solomon Grundy was buried in a grave," Seto stared at her as his eyes danced with the last sentenced that was dying to roll off his tongue, "this is the end of Solomon Grundy."

"What happened to his wife?" she had asked as his fingers danced in her hair. He leaned down and kissed her neck gently. She could feel his tongue run over her skin. She shivered from the tips of her hair to the nerve endings on her toes. He smirked at this as he carefully ran a hand over her bruised eye.

"Maybe she realized that she already belonged to someone else," Seto smiled as he kissed her deeply. Tongues dancing for control. He tasted bittersweet like blood. She wondered how she tasted to him. She felt his arms slip around her waist and yanked her close to him. She gasped at this and pulled away.

"Yes, mine," he whispered as he kissed her until she became dizzy.

The next morning after she untangled herself from Seto and picked up the paper to see the headlines:

**MAN FOUND DEAD IN DOMINO PARK **

Yes, she had the strangest relationships with Seto and Seth.

* * *

Sailor Ra: I warned you it was dark and twisted. You don't listen do you? (sighs) This is what happens if you read too much Godchild. Please review.

Oh and I don't own anything just the idea.


End file.
